Web browsers may execute interactive web pages that indicate the active input regions for the user to interact with the web page. The term “focus” may refer to a property of an item (e.g., the active input region or web page element) in a web page, which defines whether or not the item is the item with which the user is currently interacting as commonly used in the art. For example, a web page element that “has focus” can accept keyboard or mouse events, or other forms of input. An item that does not have focus typically will not receive input from an interface device until it receives focus, such as by way of an initial selection by a user. In typical interactive systems, user events such as key presses and mouse clicks are received by the item with focus. A common problem when interacting with web applications having web pages with multiple dialog boxes is that focus often gets dropped, or is set to a location unexpected by the user. For example, when a user navigates from a dialog box using a keystroke, the user expects their focus, or prompt, to return to a logical place in the web page, such as a location in a previous dialog box or a location that spawned the dialog box. However, often times, the focus returns to a default region of the spawning web page. The default region may be based on default settings of a web browser in which the web page is executed.